Period 15: Execution Classroom
'Execution Classroom '''is the 15th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 3rd chapter in the volume 4 manga. Premise ''An is a frequently bullied girl who one day learns rumor of a magical chair in her classroom- anybody who sits in it is likely to be hit by misfortune. '' ''But it's okay if they deserved it, right? '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi shows the Readers a chair and brings up the rumor surrounding it, saying that misfortune befalls those who sit upon it. She then asks if anyone is courageous enough to try. Summary A group of girls bully the defenseless An in the bathroom, spraying her with toilet water. Despite her pleas they refuse to quit, due to her reactions only encouraging them. It's then Miyuu, An's friend shows up and grabs the hose to spray them with the water until they run out of the restroom threatening to tell on her. An tearfully apologizes to Miyuu for having needed her help again but Miyuu claims it's alright and brings her to the infirmary to get cleaned off and change clothes. An agrees, mentally thinking about how happy she is having Miyuu by her side. She wishes she could be stronger and defend herself. In class 6-1, a still partially damp An listens as her classmates badmouth their teacher, a man who harasses the girls and is very hard on the boys. She also doesn't like him very much since he is very strict to her. It's then a classmate suggests they make him sit on ''that chair, causing everyone to advert their attention to the empty seat in the room. An grows tense as she listens to her classmates begin to chat about the chair, bringing up how a popular student once sat there. The next day he got bullied and it worsened to the point that he killed himself by jumping off of the school. Since nobody wants to sit in the chair, that's why it's been cast aside. Being joined by their nasty teacher, everyone sits down before the class representative and the boy from earlier suggest he sits down on it. Unaware of the ominous nature behind the chair, he agrees and seats himself, believing they're just trying to be nice. Three days pass and the students find out that Ooyano was submitted to the hospital with a fever from unknown causes. While some students were startled by this, most of them are happy because he deserved it. One suggests they start using the chair to eliminate bad people and everyone agrees- with the exception of the visibly disturbed An and annoyed Miyuu, who claims they are being stupid and how Ooyano's illness was probably a coincidence. After class, An happens to overhear the class representative talking with the boy from the other day and she tells Miyuu to go ahead since she has something to do first. She stands outside of the room and observes them through the door to find students forcing Yamagishi, a male from another class sit in the chair. He fights with them until they get him to sit, much to her shock, and the following day she finds out that he got hurt. After sitting in the chair he fell down stairs and hit something bad enough that he's lost the ability to walk. While these students appear remorseful An is left wondering if it was really that bad though, recalling how he caused a lot of problems in his class and everyone was miserable. With that she realizes the superstitions of the chair must be real and she begins to walk away- just to bump into Kanamoto, her bully. Startled, Kanamoto apologizes and runs off, causing An to realize that unless she wants to risk ending up in the chair she has to stop bullying her. With that, she prepares to meet up with Miyuu. Later, the girls prepare to leave when the Class Representative stops them, insisting they stay for the "trial" that is going to be held. Curious they agree, only to see Kanamoto be forced into the room suddenly. The class rep seats herself and tells Kanamoto that as a bully she must be punished, and as Kanamoto attempts to find some way out of this, An watches as two classmates force the unwilling girl to sit down on the chair. The next day, word begins to spread that Kanamoto had been hit by a car and hasn't regained consciousness yet. An is disturbed by the news and rushes to the restrooms, locking herself in a stall before attempting to calm herself down. She imagines Kanamoto laying in the hospital bed, then suddenly states that she deserved it before laughing. She finds it hard not to express joy knowing that Kanamoto won't be able to bully her any longer, and as far as she's convinced she deserved it anyway. The chair curse is the best thing that could have happened to her. Suddenly, Miyuu knocks on the door to see if An is okay, having seen her rush in there. Unaware of what she did, she confesses to An that she had been considering asking a Teacher to remove a chair due to the problems as of late. People are getting hurt, and everyone has been on edge since, and everyone is acting weirdly now. An tries to reason with her by reminding her that only bad people have been forced to sit on the chair, so it isn't that bad, but Miyuu counters by bringing up how happy the others looked when Kanamoto was forced to sit on the chair. This causes An to suddenly snap at her and state that she deserved it for being a bully, and claims someone like Miyuu can't understand because she's never been bullied. Shocked, Miyuu asks An if she had something to do with this, and she attempts to make An answer when she goes silent, putting her hand on her arm. An shoves her off, but the force from it causes Miyuu to fall back and hit her head against the sink rim. An remains stunned while worriedly checking on her friend when she sees blood forming, but upon hearing sound she looks up to find the student Representative and her group watching them. Then she asks An to return to class. An is left speechless as she stands near the chair and the Representative explains that for hurting Miyuu she must atone for her crime. Recalling the others who had been forced to sit in the chair, An helplessly watches as a few students grab her and try to force her down while the others begin to laugh at her misfortune and chant, causing her to see what the past victims did and take Miyuu's concerns to heart, realizing that she was right. It's then to everyone's surprise that Miyuu rushes into the room to stop them. She claims to have forgiven An for hurting her, and reasons that because of this she shouldn't have to be punished. An, shaken and filled with relief starts to cry and profusely apologize to Miyuu, and once again Miyuu insists it's fine. Unfortunately it isn't- when the representative tells Miyuu that she should take her place then. The girls are alarmed by this and ask why, but she doesn't get an answer as the other students around her begin to laugh again. As she tries to make sense of what is going on, An grips her shoulders suddenly, and still teary eyed she coldly tells her to sit on the chair before forcing her down. The next day, a couple of teachers make their way to the school while discussing Miyuu going missing after school the prior day. Nobody has found her, and the only thing left behind where she vanished was one of her shoes. However, they can't help but notice that lately the students have been doing a lot better, keeping the grounds clean, and showing more courtesy towards the staff and each other. It's then a new student is introduced to the class. A loner who can only scowl while observing the quiet and leering classroom; An of whom is one of them. She smiles and goes on to greet him, with all eyes looking at the chair again. Yomi's Epilogue As Yomi sets herself down on the chair, she mentions how the class had succumbed to its influences and warns the Reader, saying it might show up in their own class one day. Characters *An Shirazawa *Miyuu Yoshino *Ooyano-sensei *Yamagishi *Kanamoto *Class Representative *Youhei Mikuni Quotes Trivia *This is the first chapter where the credits page is completely blank, featuring an image of Yomi offering the Reader a seat. Gallery Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Vol 4